


Peaceful Night

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hattie has missed her big bro, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings, and his cooking, sibling feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: After the whole mess with Eteon is dealt with, Deckard and Hattie spend an evening together, reconnecting.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Peaceful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Long time no see! Sorry for not updating in a while. I'm an "essential" worker and have had to pick up a lot of hours because so many people are staying home and leaving the store I work at a mess. And school is just as crappy right now. I'll try to keep my mostly regular posting schedule, but we'll have to see. 
> 
> This fic was a request over on my Tumblr. I am still taking requests if anyone is interested.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Hattie bit her lip as she stood in front of the door. It was a perfectly normal door, no discernible features that would make it stand out in a crowd of doors. But, the door meant so much. Behind that door, was her brother. The one she had thought had betrayed not only his team, but his country and everything it stood for. The brother she thought had betrayed her. The one she had made sure not to contact for years, the one she had ignored, even when she had heard rumors that he had gone to prison. She had made sure any news surrounding him and the rest of her family would never reach her. 

Taking a shaky breath, Hattie gripped the handles of the cloth bag she was holding. When they had gotten back to London and parted ways, Deckard had given her a small smile, his eyes softening around the edges, and had offered to cook her anything she wanted, as long as she brought the ingredients. When he had offered, Hattie felt her heart soar; it had been so long since she had been able to have his cooking. 

When she had been a kid, just coming home from primary school, she would always run into the kitchen and right into Deckard. Their mother was usually out of the country, doing something to further her little criminal empire, while their father was either off at work or the pub. Which left Deckard to take over the kitchen and make sure his siblings had something to eat. 

She could still vividly remember the smells of fresh bread, fatty roasts, and just baked cookies wafting through the air as she stepped through the door of their house. Even the sound of Deckard laughing as she and Owen fought over the last dinner roll was crystal clear. It seemed as if half of her childhood was spent in that kitchen. From studying for all her exams at the dining table and listening to Deckard moving around the kitchen, to sitting on the kitchen floor and crying, eating ice cream straight from the tub, while Deckard told her her ex-boyfriend didn’t deserve her. 

Now, here she was again, just about to walk through another door and into the kitchen Deckard no doubt was already prepping. 

But, it felt as if something was keeping her rooted to the floor and making her arms feel full of lead and unable to knock on the door in front of her. 

What if Deckard saw her and decided he actually didn’t want to make up with her? What if she had truly severed their relationship and nothing was salvageable? 

Similar thoughts flew through Hattie’s mind, making a lump form in her throat. It would take severe torture for her to admit it, but she had missed her family desperately. Through the long years of not talking to him, there were many times she wanted to pick up the phone and hear her brother’s voice. But, she had stayed strong and instead threw herself into her work to distract herself. Now, she knew that it was all for naught. If she had had picked up the phone, maybe she would have listened, maybe she wouldn’t be standing outside of Deckard’s door, eight years later, unable to simply knock. 

_ No, I wouldn’t have _ , Hattie thought sadly. She knew herself too well; there was no way she would have forgiven Deckard back then. It wasn’t until she was betrayed herself that she finally saw reason. 

Letting out a long breath, Hattie shifted the weight of her purse on shoulder, trying to ignore what was inside. She was not anxious just to have dinner with Deckard, but to show him the documents she had on her as well. They were papers that would allow Deckard to come back to MI6, no questions asked.

Hattie had fought tooth and nail to make the higher ups to evaluate Deckard’s case and admit they had been wrong about him. And it wasn’t too hard afterwards to suggest that they bring him back, after all, what’s better than having one Shaw? Two.

_ And maybe three, if Oh ever picks up the damn phone _ , Hattie huffed to herself. Owen would always be a stubborn arse, but she was sure she could win him over eventually. He was an adrenaline junky and she knew he would love doing spy work, outsmarting criminals, other spys, and whoever was considered a threat by the British government.

But.

It was Deckard she was concerned about. He seemed content to live peacefully, a few jobs here and there to keep him active, but for the most part, he preferred to stay in London and enjoy life. Hattie had no idea if he would actually want to come back to the people who had thrown him out and hunted like a dog for years. 

Hattie just hoped that being able to work with her would be enough to convince him to come back. 

With that last thought, Hattie squared her shoulders and finally knocked on the door in front of her. It took a few moments, but it finally opened, revealing a smiling Deckard. He was wearing sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt that hung loosely on his frame. 

“Hey, Hatts,” he greeted softly and moved aside to let her in. “What did ya bring?”

“Ingredients for shepherd’s pie,” she said sheepishly. It wasn’t sophisticated or anything, but it would always be one of her favorite dishes. Stepping past Deckard, she kicked her shoes off. She felt fingers brush hers as Deckard took the cloth bag and started to look through it. Hattie had to stifle a laugh as he pulled out the box of Jaffa Cakes she had hidden at the bottom of the bag. 

“Really, Hatts?” Deckard asked, raising an eyebrow, but she could see his eyes dancing with humor. “Did you really think I didn’t have my own?”

“You can never have enough,” she shrugged, a smirk playing on her face. 

“Damn right,” Deckard smiled back. He put the bag down, and opened his arms for Hattie. Without even thinking, she rushed into him with enough force to make him let out a small wheeze, but she didn’t care as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She felt him wrap his own arms around her as she leaned her forehead against his. 

They simply stayed like that for a long minute, enjoying being close to each other again, knowing that the other was finally there.

Hattie didn’t care that her bag was digging into her shoulder, or that several of the ingredients she had brought would need to be refrigerated. The only thing that mattered in that moment was Deckard. The way his arms grounded her, made her feel as if she was finally home after years of being lost. She could feel tears pooling behind her closed eyelids as she felt Deckard tighten his grip.

“It’s nice to have you back, Hatts,” Deckard whispered.

Hattie could only nod, too scared to say anything in fear of letting out the sob she could feel trapped in her throat. 

After a few moments, Hattie felt Deckard’s arm loosen and let her go. Hattie had to stop herself from jerking forward and grabbing him, not wanting to let him go. But she knew that she needed to. After all, they wouldn’t want the ingredients to go to waste.

“Come on,” Deckard said, picking the bag. “Promised you a dinner, didn’t I?”  
“That you did,” Hattie nodded and watched Deckard turn and walk deeper into the house. When he turned his back on her, she quickly scrubbed at her eyes, hoping he hadn’t seen the tears there. Readjusting her purse, Hattie followed after Deckard and was finally able to see where he had been living for the past few years. 

The living room and connected kitchen space was very modern, with grey and white undertones with the many windows letting the space feel larger than it was. Hattie wasn’t surprised to see that Deckard’s kitchen was so spacious. He had always complained that their family home’s kitchen was too small, especially when he had to deal with Hattie and Owen always running around in it. 

“Make yourself at home,” Deckard called out to her as he started to unpack her bag and move around the kitchen, grabbing everything he would need for their meal. Hattie felt a corner of her mouth twitch involuntarily, turning into the beginnings of a smile. It was nice to see him so relaxed and doing something he loved.

Sitting down at the kitchen island, Hattie set her bag down on the stool next to her. She eyed it, wondering when she would bring up the papers she had. Knowing Deckard, his mood would immediately sour when she said anything even hinting at him and MI6. Deciding to let the issue rest until dinner was over, Hattie turned her attention back to Deckard. His hands were already peeling potatoes, moving so quickly Hattie could barely keep track of the movement.

“So,” Hattie started, getting Deckard’s attention. “What have you been up to lately?”

“Nothin’ much,” he grunted. “Took a local job, but it wasn’t too exciting. Just keeping an eye on an expensive painting and taking down any thieves trying to get their grubby hands on it.”

“You’re really selling yourself out as a paint watcher?” Hattie couldn’t keep the hint of a sneer off her face as she asked. She expected better of Deckard. 

“Oi, don’t go knockin’ me,” Deckard said, pointing the peeler at her. “I did it as a favor to our cousin Jamie.”

“Of course it was for him.” Hattie rolled her eyes. Their cousin was a driving force in the black market of expensive paintings. But then something occurred to her. “Wait. I thought he was working with Interpol now?”

Deckard let out a snort of amusement.

“As if that would stop him from making forgeries and selling them to rich folks. Him joining Interpol just means he gets to screw over his competitors.”

“That definitely sounds like the guy who took us on our first bank heists.”

Deckard rolled his eyes as Hattie smiled at him. “I wish he had waited to take you on yours. Seven year olds should not be robbing banks.”

“But you were six when he took you on your’s,” Hattie shot back.

“And knew how to pick locks better than both of you and Oh combined.”

“Hey!” Hattie pouted. “I was pretty good!”

Deckard raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing on his face.

“You sure about that?”

“Yes!”

“Then why do I remember having to get a pair of handcuffs off you when you were nine?”

“It was a fluke. They had come off hundreds times before,” Hattie huffed. “They just refused to come off that one time.”

“Mmhm.”

Hattie might have been pouting, but on the inside, she couldn’t have been happier. It felt so nice to hear Deckard joking around and teasing her again.

“At least I knew how to lock things,” Hattie casually said, and felt a small thrill at seeing Deckard’s head whip up from where he was cutting up carrots to give her a sharp look. “If I remember right, it was you who let a seagull into the house because you refused to lock the windows.”

“How was I supposed to know it would come in?” Deckard grumbled, and Hattie’s nose wrinkled in delight as she saw a small blush of embarrassment on Deckard’s cheeks. It was always satisfying when she could tease him right back.

“And ruin Mum’s house party?” She added. 

That comment earned her a glare and a piece of carrot thrown at her head. She let out a laugh as she batted the piece away from her face. It felt freeing to tease someone who knew when she was teasing and not have people getting offended. Even if they hadn’t talked in years, it seemed as if Deckard still knew everything about her, down to her tone. 

Picking up the piece of carrot, Hattie lobbed it at Deckard’s head in return. Unfortunately, it didn’t hit, but it was still wonderful to hear Deckard laugh as he dodged it. 

“Oi! Don’t go throwing things in my kitchen!”

“You started it!”

Both siblings fell into a fit of laughter, the noise expanding and seemed to fill the whole room. Smiles never left their faces as they chatted, teased, and threw a few more vegetables at each other. Hattie watched as Deckard effortlessly moved around his kitchen, handled every utensil with ease, and made, in Hattie’s opinion, the perfect shepherd’s pie. As he slid the dish into the oven to cook, Hattie looked around the place again, and a hallway leading further into the house caught her attention.

Getting up from her stool, Hattie padded her way over to what caught her eye. Hanging in the hallway was a large framed picture of the queen. However, Hattie had never seen the queen like this: the monarch had her eyes closed. 

“Deck,” Hattie called out. “Is this real?”

She couldn’t take her eyes off the picture. It was all in pink shades and seemed surreal as it perfectly showed the queen with her eyes shut. So few pictures like it exist; probably only ten exist, if Hattie remember correctly.

“Oh, that? It’s real. Owen found it somehow and for some reason thought it would be a good purchase.” And even though Hattie wasn’t looking at him, she could hear the eye roll in his voice. 

“And he just thought to give it to you and not keep it for himself?” She asked and finally tore her eyes away from the picture and walked back into the kitchen. 

“Well, he can see it whenever he wants here.”

“He visits that much?”

Hattie had guessed that Owen and Deckard had continued to be close to each other, but Owen wasn’t the one to visit others frequently. 

“Well,” Deckard started and didn’t meet her eyes. “He lives here, more like.”

“Really?” Hattie swore her eyebrows were in her hairline. “Owen is living with you? Why? Can’t he find his own place?”

“We both know he could easily find his own place,” Deckard admitted. 

“But, he’s just a lazy bastard,” Hattie finished. Deckard gave her a half smile, not verbally agreeing, but the look in his eyes confirmed it.

_ At least it’ll be easy to find him _ , Hattie thought to herself. She had worried that when she did try to find him and talk to him, that she would have to travel halfway across the world to do so. The thought had her looking back at her purse, the papers once again invading her mind.  _ After dinner. I’ll show them to Deck then _ .

“The pie is going to take some time to cook, you want to watch something while we wait?”

Deckard’s voice brought Hattie out of her thoughts. Glancing at him, he was drying his hands on a dish towel, his head cocked to the side, waiting for her response. 

“Sure, what did you have in mind?”

“I have the first few seasons of the Crystal Maze.”

“Really!” Hattie nearly shouted in glee. When she had been in secondary school, she and her brothers would squeeze together on the small couch in their living room, all three excitedly watching the show. Their shouts of frustrations at the contestants’ stupidity could be heard from all over the house, and sometimes from the neighbors next door, as they loved to complain to the siblings’ mother.

Deckard chuckled at her enthusiasm. “Really.”

Hattie excitedly followed him over to the couch and threw herself down right next to him. She folded her legs under her and cuddled up to Deckard’s side, watching the TV intently as he finally got the show on screen. 

It felt almost like she had been transported to the past as the theme song came on, making Hattie feel as if the last few years hadn’t happened and she was once again a happy and go lucky child who could always go to her big brother for help. Sneaking a glance at him, Hattie knew that that had never changed. Even though she hadn’t believed him and cut him out of her life, Deckard had still been there to help her survive Eteon. He had still been a big brother and helped her in every single way he could. 

Turning her attention back to the show, Hattie laid her head on Deckard’s shoulder and felt him lay his head on top of her’s. Every anxiety she had about coming here tonight was gone as she felt a calm she hadn’t felt in years come over her. Letting out a content sigh, Hattie decided not to bring up the papers that night. She didn’t want to spoil such a nice reunion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment, it would really help to keep my spirits up right now.
> 
> If you ever want to drop a request or simply talk, hit me up on my Tumblr: omnivorousshipper


End file.
